Death's Gambit
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: When Harry is both betrayed and killed by those he trusted, he meets death and is given an offer he just couldn't refuse. How will he handle a new life in a new time? Especially with the Dark Lord rising to power? Time Travel/Not-A-Potter Harry. Marauders AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new Harry Potter story. I've got a few ongoing and I find that having different stories from different fandoms helps me keep the muse for these all. So a bit of background for this story. I've read A TON of stories where Harry dies and Death basically let's harry have complete control over where he goes and everything else. This story, Harry only has control over his birthdate. Death already knows who Harry will be and he's setting it up so that Harry won't even remember his other life until Harry comes in contact with ambient magic (like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley). That being said, Harry will be OOC this entire story. He will be a different person initially and when the memories come back...he needs to find a balance between who he was and who he now is. So please give it a chance and review if you choose to.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had thought that there would be peace after the fall of Voldemort. The final battle had been won, along with the war, but with plenty of casualties. But the resounding betrayal that Harry felt as his so called friends stared him down at wand point overshadowed any losses that Harry had felt and mourned for the past few months. He had given so much for the wizarding world only to end up called an upcoming dark lord and denied any chance to prove them wrong. He had thought that Hermione, Ron or even Ginny would have his back but his heart stopped when he saw that they were the ones leading the attack against his person the Halloween following the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Why?" he whispered brokenly as he stared at the hard faces of his so called friends.

It was Hermione who answered him. "Because this was always the plan, Harry. You must understand. It's for the greater good."

Hearing those words again, spoken so much by Dumbledore did little to make him feel better. If this was a plan all along...was Dumbledore the instigator? Why did he fight for a world and people who were just planning to throw him away? Harry knew then, in his heart, that if he would ever get the chance to do his life over again, he would do it differently. They would all pay and any who stood in his way...regardless of who they are...would die trying to stop him.

Harry's eyes hardened and he refused to look away from his so called friends as Ginny was the one to raise her wand against him. Then there was a flash of green light, and he knew no more.

 **~H.S.R.~**

Harry opened his eyes to an expanse of grey. There was no light, no darkness, and no color to be seen. He sat up, looking around, trying to figure out where he was. He was pretty sure he was dead, but was this purgatory? This wasn't the place he saw when Voldemort hit him with the killing curse the second time...so where was he?

"Welcome, Master," an eery voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and saw a tall figure standing near him. It was clothed in a long black cloak that hid the entire body and face from Harry's green eyes. But despite the cloak, Harry could make out that the body was somewhat bony and thin.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

There was a chilling laugh that made Harry's entire body go numb. "You know who I am...welcome, Master to the Inbetween."

Harry frowned, deciding that his thoughts were right. This was Death of all things. "The Inbetween? So I take it I did die when Ginny hit me…"

"Yes...a pity that your life became what it was. But a betrayal is deserved if you cannot see those who mean to only use you for your abilities," Death said, "They were never true friends. Should you have joined Slytherin...you would have found the support you needed. Along with the truth of things that Dumbledore and the light side twisted for their own ends."

"Right...so what exactly did they do aside from use me to end a war and then dispose of me?" Harry asked, needing to know how deep the betrayal was.

"They did much, Master. They stole from you, forced you to be isolated, and even made sure you couldn't reach your full potential. A pity really. If I could send you back to relive your life, I would."

Harry nodded, accepting that this was his life and it was gone. "Why call me master?"

There was no use being angry and upset over something that had happened and wouldn't be changed. Something that he couldn't even go back to so that he could make it right-to deliver justice.

"You possess all the hallows, even if they are not all in your physical possession," Death said, "As Master of the hallows...I am at your bidding."

Harry frowned, looking down. "If you're at my bidding...well how does that help me now? You said I cannot go back and redo my life?"

"You cannot," Death said, not even looking sorry, "You may remain with me, go back to the time of your most recent death, or…"

Harry watched as Death trailed off and smirked at him.

"You may be reborn as someone else in a different time," he offered, "Unfortunately I will not be able to place you at a point of your choosing, age wise. But you may pick your birth date...but that is all. I will choose your family."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you won't screw me over in terms of a family? I mean...I don't want to end up powerless again."

"I will make sure you are the son of a witch and wizard. No need to worry," Death said with a greasy smile. He knew exactly who to make him the child of.

"And my memories I have now?" Harry wondered.

"You will not have them...initially," Death admitted, "But once you first come in contact with ambient magic...they will come to you in the night."

Harry was silent as he considered this. He supposed being sent somewhere with all his memories would be overwhelming and also make his plans of being independent far too easy in Death's eyes. But having a chance to change things to his liking despite not having a head start...Harry could deal with that. Anything is better than just being dead. And if he can make Dumbledore pay for the hell and pain he went through? Well that's a good boon.

"Aright...I want to be reborn in the year 1960 so I can attend Hogwarts in the seventies," Harry said seriously, "And for the fun of it? Maybe make my birthday October 31st. That was my death day, both times. So that can be my new birthday."

Death smiled an eerie grin. "Consider it done, master…."

With those words Harry suddenly felt dizzy. The world spun around him and formerly Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Get up! Breakfast won't make itself!" A harsh voice cried, waking Harrison from a fitful sleep.

The ten year old blinked, grimacing as he shifted on the old, lumpy bed. He could hear the three other boys he shared the room with doing the same as he was, but he knew that they would stay away from him, just as they've always done. He sat up in the bed, reaching and grabbing some of the few clothing items he owned. HE pulled on the shirt and slid on the pants, before he grabbed the one pair of shoes he had. He laced them up, grimacing mentally at the state of them. He knew they wouldn't last another winter. There's no way.

He stood up and as he passed Charlie and Ryan, the two younger boys backed up from him almost in fright, giving him a wider byrth. He slipped into the shared bathroom and brushed his teeth, finishing getting ready. He looked in the mirror, brushing and smoothing his black hair down into the waves that usually adorned his head. His bright green eyes were sharp as always, taking in his face. Angular features, smooth and pale skin...he was a good looking boy and would have been adopted by now if the matron didn't make it a habit of telling every potential parent how unnatural he was. A pity really.

He turned and left the bathroom, heading out of the door along with a couple of other boys. Soon he was in that kitchen making breakfast for the matron and the other children at the boys and girls took turns cooking, and today was the day for the boys to cook. Or really for Harrison to cook while his so called roommates goofed off and slipped snacks into their pockets. He wasn't expecting anything to happen today that was different. Today would be the same. They'd make breakfast and he would slip away to read one of the few books that the orphanage kept around. Then he would return to help with lunch, then dinner before going to sleep for the night. Tomorrow he would do it all again mostly.

But as he finished his breakfast, there was a change to the routine. The matron was waiting at the door, eyes beady and unpleasant.

"Riddle," she snapped, "There's someone here to see you."

Harrison blinked in shock but followed after her. When he stepped into the small meeting room, there was a woman sitting there with a stern look about her and greying hair. He narrowed his eyes, an instant distrust settling in his stomach.

"Harrison Riddle?" she asked, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Yes...who are you?" he asked, his eyes guarded.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," she said, her tone stern yet kind, "I am a teacher from a special school. I've come to offer you a place there."

She offered a letter to him, lips pursed as he hesitated. Finally Harrison took the letter and opened it, looking it over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) 

Dear Mr Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK 

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harrison frowned as he read the letter before looking up at the woman. "Is this some sort of joke? If it is, it's not a very nice one."

Minerva shifted, looking a bit annoyed. "I assure you, Mr. Riddle that this isn't a joke. You are a wizard and I have come to extend the invitation to the school. I am also here to take you to Diagon Alley so that you may get your school things. There's a stipend for orphan students so that you can afford your supplies, even if they may be second hand."

Harrison was quiet, thinking over this new...situation. He would be a fool to turn it down if this is truly a real thing. He knew he was different...it's why the other children feared him and avoided him. Things tended to happen around him, even if he didn't mean for them to happen. He looked up at the woman.

"You are a teacher?" he wondered.

She nodded. "I teach transfiguration. I am also the Head of Gryffindor house. So are you to accept your spot? If so we really should be going."

Harrison nodded, accepting. "Yes. I think I'd like to attend."

He would like to be around others similar to him. For a moment he considered telling her that he could go on his own...and asking where the Alley was but then he stopped. IT would be silly for him to dismiss someone who may know quite a bit about the school and the subjects he'd be learning. He can go with her for now, then head there on his own another day to explore. This way he also doesn't give them a reason to...distrust him. Trust can go a long way when he's trying to accomplish things.

"We can leave now for the alley," he offered, "I don't have any other plans...I'm sure Matron Williams will not mind."

Minerva nodded, some of the tension leaving her body. "Very well...come along then."

Harrison watched as she stood and he followed after her, folding and tucking the letter away. He fell into step behind the teacher, wondering where this alley was located. Was it hidden? If it wasn't, then how did they keep normal people out of it? Minerva stepped outside the gait and turned to Harrison before flicking her wand, hidden in her robes, then she held out a small trinket.

"Do grab ahold, Mr. Riddle. We will use a portkey to get there...and do not worry about being seen. I've cast a disillusionist charm," she told him.

Harrison nodded and placed his hand on the object. As he did, Minerva said the word to activate it and he felt a hook behind his navel. Soon he felt solid ground under his feet again and stumbled, but didn't fall because Minerva had reached for him and steadied him.

"Easy, Mr. Riddle. Welcome to Diagon Alley," she told him.

Harrison stood there with wide eyes, staring at the bustling alley. As he felt the ambient magic of the place wash over him, Harrison started to get a headache. He blinked, trying to ignore it. He turned to her.

"So where is this place?" he wondered, "I mean...I'm sure I'll be on my own next year for shopping…"

Minerva inclined her head. "Indeed. There is an entrance through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It's located on Charring Cross Road."

Harrison nodded, a bit lost as to why that sounded so familiar. "Thank you. What will we do first?"

"First we will visit the bank so that I can withdraw the stipend you can use to gather your supplies."

Harrison nodded and was silent as he followed her to a large white building. When they left that bank, Harrison had a limited amount of money to use to get his things. He followed his teacher's gentle suggestions, managing to get everything he needed with the limited number of galleons he had. He hadn't really met anyone, although he did see a lot of potential students. He just didn't feel comfortable enough to interact with witches or wizards of his own age. At least not yet. By the time he was back in the room he shared at the orphanage, his head was pounding and his entire body was so tired. He laid down without dinner and passed out from the eventful day.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a while. My computer died and I had to wait for parts to build a new one. Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. At this point, Harry is eleven. Not ten. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harrison shifted as he opened his eyes, disoriented and unsure of where he was or what was happening. He sat up, trying to gather his thoughts and fight the headache that still lingered. He remembered everything now. Being Harry Potter, being killed by his so called friends because of Dumbledore's lingering influence...he frowned to himself, knowing that this was his chance. It should be 1971 if he is eleven years old. And yesterday, he remembers getting his letter along with his things. Or the used things that he is fully intending to replace if he can. He moved from the bed, heading into the bathroom. He fully intended to leave this place and never come back. They weren't abusive but this place would only hinder his development. He knew that they already have if his height was anything to go by.

As he stood in front of the mirror, he was hit at how much he looked like Tom Riddle and frowned. Death had told him that he would essentially be a new person and that he would choose the family that Harry would be born from. As he stared at his wavy hair and blue-grey eyes, it suddenly hit him what his name was here.

Harrison Riddle.

He was...could he be the so called son of the dark lord? Harrison knew that if he was...he didn't care. He was going to do things differently. He couldn't allow the traitors to win this time...and if that meant joining Voldemort, then so be it. Anything to survive. Harrison frowned in thought, and decided that getting to the alley and then Gringotts couldn't wait. He needed to know exactly who he was and what he had to work with in this time. He had memories of his so called childhood, one devoid of love and friends. A childhood that was much like Tom Riddle's. He shook his head and moved back into his room, quickly dressing quietly so that he could slip away unnoticed. He grabbed the few things he managed to buy yesterday under McGonagall's watchful eye and wandlessly shrunk the items, putting them in his pockets. If he can manage to find a vault or something that he could use, then he can replace these items-except for his wand. It was made of ebony wood and thestral hair. Hard and unyielding which now Harry understands is what he wants to be.

With his memories returned to him, Harry didn't find it difficult to get to the Alley. He called for the knight bus and was able to use his few remaining sickles to pay for the trip. When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry wasted no time stepping inside and getting to the back entrance to Diagon Alley. He tapped the bricks needed and the doorway opened, showing the busy alley. Harry stepped through and made his way to Gringotts. The big white building was as imposing as ever, but also untouched by the war that had tore it in two. Or rather the dragon that had torn the roof off of the bank when Harry and his friends escaped.

He approached one of the open tellers and waited to be acknowledged. Harry had learned the hard way not to rush the goblins. Besides, being polite and firm got you much farther in terms of services.

"Yes?" the goblin sneered, looking down it's nose at Harry.

"Hello Master Goblin. I am wondering if I could get an inheritance test. The cost can be taken from any of the vaults that I will have access to," Harry said, hoping that his hunch was correct. If he was the Dark Lord's son...his heir, then he should be able to claim some things like the Peverell vaults and maybe even something connected to the Slytherin family. That's not even counting whomever his mother may be.

The goblin narrowed his eyes. "And if there is no vault to claim? How will you pay for our service that costs two hundred galleons?"

Harry didn't even blink. "It will work. If not, I have some muggle pounds to be exchanged so that you may be paid."

The goblin inclined his head. "Very well. Please know that if you are unable to pay the fee, we will take any form of payment that we may come across connected to you. Follow me."

Harry followed the goblin past the other tells and through a back door. The hall was ornate and richly decorated. There was gold infused with the wallpaper and the floor was made of marble. Soon they reached a room and Harry followed the Goblin's silent instruction to take a seat in front of the small work desk. Harry observed his surroundings before he rested his eyes on the goblin, watching as the creature pulled out a small kit. The kit was opened to reveal a thick parchment and a knife set. The goblin offered one of the smaller knives.

"You will cut your hand and bleed onto the parchment," the goblin explained, "How much blood determines how much information is given. If you do just a couple of drops, that's only your name. If you fill the page, it may very well give you your entire magical ancestry."

Harry nodded and took the knife, slicing his palm. Then he allowed the blood to flow, covering the parchment. Harry knew that the more blood he used, the more likely he would find vaults or families he could claim. Once the parchment was covered, the goblin took it and used his own magic to begin the process. Harry watched as his current name started to spread out on the top of the form.

Harrison Salazar Riddle

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Mother: Casseopeia Andromeda Black

Heir Apparent: Slytherin, Black, Peverell

Family Ties: Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Lestrange, Nott, Moon…

The list went on, naming all the wizarding families that Harrison shared an ancestor with. Then the bottom of the page began to list vaults available to him. One glance at the goblin showed Harry that the creature was greedily staring at the list. He smiled a grin of only sharp teeth at the young lad.

"All seems to be in order, Mr. Riddle," the goblin said, greasy in tone, "I will retrieve the different rings along with the keys to the vaults you may use."

Harry nodded, leaning back. He watched as the goblin left the room before it returned a short time later with the rings and also the keys.

"You cannot get the heir ring for the Black family. With your...disappearance, Orion Black has handed it to his oldest son, Sirius Black. We will send a formal recall of it so that you may go through the trials officially. But here are the heir rings for the Slytherin and Peverell families."

Harry nodded and reached for the rings, and slid on the Peverell ring and then the Slytherin ring. He felt the family magicks settle over his body like a comforting blanket and smiled. He looked up at the goblin.

"May I visit the vaults I have access to?" he wondered.

He hoped he'd have more than enough money. He had plans once he reached hogwarts. He needed to be left alone and mostly ignored. Showing up as some sort of mudblood in everything from looks to what he has within his grasp wouldn't do anything to help him survive Slytherin. And he planned to be a Slytherin.

The goblin nodded. "Yes you may. Follow after me, sir."

Harry left the bank with a bottomless money bag filled with galleons. He moved then, dropping off the purchases he made previously to the second hand shop. He didn't ask for money, just requested that they gift them to some family in need. Then he went about his shopping again, picking up brand new items, acromantula silk robes, and also things that he wanted such as books on etiquette or history. Then he slipped down Knockturn alley and made some more book purchases. When he finished for the day, he headed to the Leaky Cauldron and bought a room for the rest of the summer.

He had a lot of planning to do.

~H.S.R.~

The rest of his summer passed quietly, and Harry spent that time reading all his books and also making plans for the upcoming school year. He hadn't been a slytherin before so he had no idea how the house functioned. He was sure that there was one or two students who controlled the entire house-Malfoy was the shining example of that. Harry would need to keep his head down for the first few years so he could find out who had what powers inside the house. And as for friends...Harry wasn't sure who he would befriend. He wanted to avoid his future parents-or the people who would become Harry Potter's parents. At least initially. Which means he should avoid Snape. Maybe there will be someone Harry never heard of? He could give it a try.

The morning of September First, Harrison made his way to the platform alone and easily slipped through the barrier with his trunk on his person. He decided not to buy an owl and didn't really want a cat or toad so he avoided the pet shops. Perhaps in a bit he could get a snake, assuming he still had the parseltongue ability to use. He made his way to the train and stepped onto it, eyes looking around. He passed a compartment that had James Potter and Sirius Black already in it, but stopped when he found an empty one. He took a seat, kicking up his feet and pulling out a book to read for the journey. He didn't truly know anyone here and wouldn't go out of his way to make friends.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like :)


End file.
